Mass Effect: Race for Shepard
by TheIntelligentGamer
Summary: This is what I think Miranda was doing during the attack on the Lazarus station.


This is just a short story of what I think Miranda might have been during the attack on the Lazarus station. It end's just as she meets up with Shepard.

* * *

><p><strong>Mass Effect: Race to Shepard<strong>

Miranda Lawson was sitting in her office on the Lazarus Station when the when the gun fire and explosions begun. She stood up immediately and walked over to her window. She could see fire and Cerberus operatives running up and down the corridors. She walked over to her intercom and patched through to the med bay. She brought up the security feed onto her monitor and saw Commander Shepard lying on the bed in the middle of the room. He was lying motionless.

"Wake up Commander. Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now – this facility is under attack."

Miranda saw him stir at her words. In a minute he was up.

"Shepard your scars aren't healed but I need you to get moving, this facility is under attack. There's a pistol in the locker on the other side of the room, hurry!"

She could see him get up and run over to the locker. He grabbed his armour and put it on and lifted the pistol.

"Shepard you have to find a thermal clip. Someone has hacked the security to try and kill you."

She could see him run over to a dead body and pick up a thermal clip. He ran into the next room where there was a barricade. Miranda could see Shepard vault over the barricade and shoot a mech in the head. It fell over and clattered down the steps. She could see Shepard running through the corridors.

"You're doing…- Shepard, Head to the…- meet you. Mechs closing in on my position."

The intercom was disconnected, Miranda could see mechs through the window coming down the corridor. She grabbed the M-3 Predator pistol from her desk and inserted a thermal clip. The doors slid open and a group of mechs came in firing wildly with M-4 Shurikens. She dived behind her desk and heard her monitor smash. She was showered with little glass shards. She stood up behind her desk and her biotics flared like a blue fire around her as she sent a biotic throw field at the mechs. The group were thrown back through the doorway and landed in a pile at the end of the corridor. She ran out of her office and into the corridor. She had to get to Shepard and the shuttles but how. She decided the quickest route would be to go through D-wing but that was where most of the mechs were but she decided she had no other choice. She ran through the corridor and rounded the corner only to be greeted by a squad of mechs. They opened fire and she only just had time to create a biotic barrier. It absorbed there shots and she had enough time to retreat back and take cover behind the corner. She fired some rounds and destroyed one of the mechs. The remaining two she destroyed by shooting a fuel canister. She continued down the corridor and entered the security station. She recalled the footage to find out who hacked the mechs. She saw Wilson, the lab tech who was the second in command of the Lazarus project hacking the consoles.

"Wilson!" Miranda snarled.

She ran out of the room towards the shuttle bay when she came to two Cerberus operatives under heavy fire from an YMIR mech. She ducked behind the crates where the two operatives where.

"Operative Lawson, what's the plan?" Said the female operative.

"I need to get to Shepard." Said Miranda.

The male moved from cover only to be blasted by a rocket. He was thrown across the room and smacked into the wall where his lifeless body fell to the floor. Miranda silently cursed, she wouldn't be able to take down the mech by herself. The crate the female was behind was peppered by shots from the mech. The shots pierced the crate and decimated the operative. Miranda took the distraction to run around the mech. It noticed Miranda and aimed its guns. Miranda stopped dead in her tracks and charged up her most powerful throw ever. She was engulfed by blue flame and sent the biotic power towards the mech. It was knocked off balance and fell with a thud. Miranda ran past it into the cafeteria and exited through the back doors. She was in an empty corridor with doors running along. She could hear distant gunfire and screams but she was concerned with Shepard. She ran up to the door and used her omni-tool to hack in. Someone had overwritten command and had denied her access. She continued with her omni-tool until the door slid open, she ran through and was greeted with two mechs. She blasted their heads off with her pistol and hacked into a security terminal and brought up the cameras. She could see Shepard and Jacob. Another man staggered into view. He was limping but Miranda instantly recognised him.

"Wilson."

Miranda grabbed her pistol and logged out of the terminal. She went back outside and meandered her way through the corridors blasting through mechs with her gun and biotics until she reached the shuttle bay. She came in through the back entrance. The shuttle was still here and there was no sign of Shepard. She thought that a good thing and ran around the room to the other entrance. She hit the door panel and the doors slid open. Shepard, Jacob and Wilson were standing there. Wilson's expression was of extreme shock.

"Miranda, but you were supposed to be…" said Wilson.

Miranda brought up her arm and shot Wilson in the head.

"Dead." Said Miranda

* * *

><p>Authors note: If you have played the game then you will know what happened next. This story is just my version of what I think Miranda did during the attack on the Lazarus Station attack.<p> 


End file.
